


Product Tester

by TintagliasPride



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Consentacles, Exploration, F/M, FUCK, Fantasy, Gen, Lemons, Masterbation, Multi - Freeform, Oral, Orgasm, Other, PWP, Sex, Sexual Content, Solo, Tentacle, Vaginal, dildo, explicit - Freeform, pleasure - Freeform, plotwhatplot, pornwithoutplot, sex toy, tentaclefuck, toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TintagliasPride/pseuds/TintagliasPride
Summary: Hermione hasn't had a boyfriend for quite sometime, but a lack of partner doesn't mean a lack of appetite, and hers is strong. Hermione has an arrangement to test products for a pleasure company run by a former classmate. After requesting a more intense experience, the latest product gives her exactly what she was looking for. The more...hands...the better.





	1. Preliminary Tests

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Hermione unwilling to accept any partners as meeting her expectations (or being worth the risks of sex), but absolutely full of sexual need once her desires had woken up came to me. I wanted a story with a very sexual, consenting Hermione who knows what she wants. I've written two chapters; please comment if you're interested in more.

Hermione Apparated home, appearing in the same corner she always did, where no paperwork or anything would be disturbed by the displaced air.

Her flat was small, but extremely orderly. Everything was exactly where she’d left it that morning, except that Crookshanks had emptied most of the food from his bowl. She took a satisfaction in knowing that things were well under control, though a small part of her sometimes wondered whether she’d ever be able to live with someone else after living alone for so long…not that there were any immediate prospects.

It had been several years since she and Ron had had their intense, but ultimately unsuccessful romantic relationship. No matter how good life might be between the sheets, a relationship couldn’t survive if you drove each other crazy the other 23 hours a day. Still, they’d eventually gotten back to a friendly place.

Hermione sorted through the day’s mail, unclasping her cloak; it hung itself up on the peg by the Apparation corner. Ginny had sent her tickets to her upcoming Quidditch game, and there was a letter from Molly, and a few assorted bills. There was only one item of immediate interest for her in the stack. Always one for keeping control over herself she made herself wait, leaving the lilac envelope and the accompanying parcel where they were while she made herself a cup of tea. She drank the tea with a little honey while attending to her more ordinary letters.

She contemplated whether she ought to make herself cook and eat dinner next but decided she’d been patient enough. After all, there were self-control, and there was needless deprivation. She could exercise self-control without depriving herself. Wine, though. Wine would be good. She banished her empty teacup to the sink and summoned a bottle and a wine glass and poured herself something more suitable.

The lilac letter was from Padma, not that there was any name on it. Padma’s business was strictly mail order only. The letter read:

H,

This latest is in response for your request for a more immersive experience. The product in the basket was originally plant matter, though it’s been thoroughly stuffed full of magic. It’s not  
sentient, but will respond to voice commands as listed below. Because the matter is organic, it’s not as long lived as some of the previous products we’ve sent you—you might get a few weeks’ use out of it, but no more.

To activate it, say, “Carius est mihi.” A finite incantem will end all activity immediately.

Please return the usual report. The voice activated commands are as follows:

Relax me  
Teasing  
Hungry  
Pinned  
Insatiable  
Harder  
Deeper  
Softer  
Faster  
Slower  
Stop

While this should be more immersive than many of our previous products, keep in mind this product is still just a product. It can’t see, think, or intuit. When you’re finished, seal the product back in its basket to help preserve it.

Recommended use: Strip to the point of making your body accessible. Set the basket on the floor nearby your desired horizontal surface and remove the lid. Say the activation spell, get comfortable, and then continue with your command words. Activity will continue until you advise the product to stop.

There was no signature, but there never was. Hermione’s first thought was that there really should be more detail to some of the commands on the list. Still, that’s what beta testers were for. Hermione often tested products for Padma and provided feedback and suggestions; often she could even recommend just the right tweak to the spell. While it had been a long time since Hermione had felt there was any man worth sharing her bed with, she still had needs. Appetites didn’t just go away once it had been awoken, and truth be told, once she stopped running around saving the world…she’d discovered she had fierce appetite. This arrangement was working quite well.

Turning her attention to the parcel wrapped in plain brown paper, Hermione unwrapped it with care. It was a small square wicker basket with a lid. Pegs and loops secured the lid down on all four sides. She studied it, picking it up without removing the lid. It wasn’t terribly heavy. It didn’t seem to rattle. 

She knew there was nothing else that needed doing tonight. She’d seen the parcel on her table this morning when she’d left for work and had decided not to make any plans for tonight. There was food stored away that she could heat up later if she got hungry, but right now…there was a different hunger to satisfy.

Hermione poured another glass of wine and took a sip, carrying her glass in one hand and her basket tucked under one arm, with the letter resting on top. In her bedroom, she set the basket on the floor by the bed, pulling the covers neatly down to rest at the foot of the bed. She dimmed the lights—still bright enough to see but not glaring. She sat on the edge of the bed, unlacing her short, practical work boots, and tucking them under the bed. She peeled off her knee-high stockings next, slowly, feeling the thin fabric sliding over her skin. She wiggled her bare toes and stood, setting the stockings on her chair. A twitch of her wand had the clasps at the back of her work robes undoing themselves one by one, and the robes slide down off her shoulders and puddled at her feet. Another sip of wine as she picked the robes up and set them on her chair.

She caught a glance of herself in the mirror—stripped down to panties and bra—ready to unleash sublime pleasure on her own body. Very occasionally she considered dating. But for the most part, she was quite content. She could take care of herself. Far fewer complications that way.

She let the bra go first—unclasping it and sending it unceremoniously to the chair. Just the thought of what was to come—she hadn’t even seen the shape of the new product yet—had her nipples perking up, rosy and hard. She hooked her thumbs in her panties and stepped out of them, letting them join the rest of her clothes. Naked, she bent over the wicker basket, pulling each of the four pegs out of their holes and setting the lid on her nightstand. Inside, was a puffy, yellowish, green thing. It didn’t resemble any of the toys that had previously been sent her way. She said clearly, “Carius est mihi.” She felt a shiver and backed away, laying on the bed, looking down at the basket. There was no obvious sign of any activity aside from it possibly glowing just slightly, but then again, she hadn’t issued any commands. She leaned up on her elbow, took one more sip of wine, and lay back down again.

“Relax me,” she said clearly. 

Something appeared over the edge of the wicker basket. Several somethings. They grew. Hermione saw long, green…arms? vines? tentacles? appendages? coming towards her. Several of them took hold of her hip, shoulder, and leg, turning her over onto her stomach. She groaned slightly as an undeterminable number of these things began to press deep into the taut muscles of her back. The appendages worked her over, pressing here and there, thoroughly de-stressing all of the muscles that had been tense at work all week. She groaned softly. “Harder.”

The pressure increased. Hermione felt like she could lie here forever…and she realized she could, up to a point. There was no wizard attached to the sensations she was feeling, who might complain his hands were cramping up or he was tired. She could just lie here and luxuriate in being touched.

Still…there were other touches she wanted to try. “Stop.”

The…whatever they were…pulled away from her body.

“Teasing.”

A number of tentacles slid underneath her body, rolling her over again. Now that Hermione could see them clearly, tentacles seemed to be the best word for them. There were no suckers…not like a squid. She relaxed her body, letting her muscles go limp. “Let’s see what it can do…” she murmured to herself.

Several tentacles went to work at once, gently caressing her with the tips. Two slid across her nipples, and her breath caught. One trailed down her neck and over her hip, the tip caressing the sensitive skin there. She moaned softly. This was a lovely start. Two more tentacles gently nudged her legs apart, little by little, moving up and down her thighs…getting closer and closer to her increasingly wet pussy, but not touching. Teasing up the inside of her leg where it met her body, and back down again over and over. Another tentacle made soft curling motions against her jaw. One of the tentacles toying with her nipples got a bit fiercer, wrapping around the nipple, tugging, releasing, and repeating again. Hermione moaned…she had first rate silencing charms. There was no reason to ever worry the neighbors might hear a sound. Her body ached. She wanted her cunt touched. The teasing tentacles on her legs weren’t coming close to the place wanted them. Maybe under the teasing setting they wouldn’t.

She was on the verge of trying one of the other settings when things picked up. A third tentacle joined the first two on her breasts—the original two had alternated now and the other nipple was getting more vigorous attention. The third tentacle wrapped itself around her breasts, squeezing them hard. She arched her back.

She just started to move her own hand down towards her pussy—she just had to feel something there. Both of the tentacles that had been teasing her thighs wrapped around them, spreading her open farther.

Another one slithered it’s way up, running along the length off her cunt, barely touching her, sliding from nearly her ass, all the way up to her clit, over and over again. Never entering, but toying, teasing, the outer flesh. 

Hermione let out a whimper, arching again, bucking her hips to try to get closer to the teasing appendage. She needed it. “Harder.”

It increased the pressure slightly, giving her more friction, but still not enough, nowhere near enough. “Harder, faster,” she ordered.

The three limbs working her tits over increased their work. She could see her nipples were positively rosy. The one that had been caressing her hip slid underneath her and wrapped itself around her waist, limiting her ability to buck her hips towards the teasing limb.

The tip of the tentacle took hold of her clit, squeezing and tugging it until Hermione’s body tensed, arcing as far as the restraining tentacles would let her. She came, wet and wild, and let herself collapse in a heap against the mattress. But there was no respite from the tentacles. They changed pattern, but continued to tease.

“Oh…very good,” she said softly. No penetration yet, but quite a show. Still, she wanted more. She could feel her ass pressed against the wet mattress. She wanted more. She needed more. She wanted the tentacle to slide inside her cunt and fuck her properly. That clearly wasn’t going to happen on the teasing setting. She’d go up a level. “I’m hungry,” she said, directing her words to the box on the floor.

Hermione found her body being reoriented again—she was pulled around at 90 degrees—her head hanging off the mattress. A tentacle slipped it’s way past her lips, sliding over her tongue and down her throat. She groaned, gagging a little on the thick appendage as it slid in and out of of her mouth, never quite leaving all the way, just giving her enough room to relax her jaw before opening it again.

The two tentacles on her arms stayed where they were. Several more got busy moving up and down her sides, from her thighs to her breasts. Every inch of her skin tingled at the touch. She shuddered. She was sopping. She wanted something inside her cunt. It dawned on her that it might be a bit of a struggle to say any command words under the current circumstances.

She did her best to force her thighs together, trying to get some more friction on her cunt. She growled, trying to buck against the mattress, pressing her heels into the bed. Suddenly, the tentacles around her body slithered around her, no longer coursing up and down her sides, but wrapped around her mid-section instead. They pulled her whole body closer to the tentacle she was sucking. In tandem, she was pulled towards the tentacle and it slid deeper in her throat, and then she was pulled away and the tentacle relented.

Her whole body slid up and down the mattress. She could feel her breasts moving up and down, even though she couldn’t see anything but the mass of tentacles coming out of their basket, writhing, moving, pumping. It was finally too much. Her body stiffened as she came again. On the next outward movement of the tentacle from her throat, she gasped out, “Stop!”

All of the tentacles withdrew a little ways from her body. She lay there a moment, breathing hard. Now that she had free movement again, she slid a finger over her cunt. Absolutely dripping. She bit her lip. She desperately wanted to slide a finger or three inside herself, but…maybe she should let the product do it’s work. She hadn’t been through all the settings yet.

She righted herself on the bed, putting her head back on the pillow, teasing her vulva, not allowing any entry. She was almost inclined to skip to the insatiable setting. It suited her mood right now. Still…best to experience it in the progression intended. With regret, she pulled her hand away from cunt and smeared the wetness across her nipples. Merlin, they were tender. She reached for her wine and took a long sip, nearly finishing the glass. She licked her lips. “I want to be pinned,” she said, the words low, coming from the back of her throat. Maybe Padma was right. Maybe she ought to go have a proper fuck with someone.

But maybe not.

The tentacles responded immediately, with four of them immediately taking possession of her upper arms and thighs, spreading her out and pulling her down onto the mattress. There would be no groping herself now. She struggled a bit just to see the reaction. The tentacles held her firmly; her arms weren’t going anywhere. She could feel the cool air of the room against her wet cunt; try as she might, there was no closing her thighs until she told the product to stop. She didn’t intend to that anytime soon.

Between one breath and the next, the tentacle slipped into her cunt with a wet sound. It was long overdue. It went straight in, and back out again, setting a rhythm, pushing in deep, and then pulling out all the way. 

The rest of the tentacles began to get to work. Now that Hermione was in a position to really see, she might have noticed there were ten of them…but she didn’t have the blood left in her brain for that much math. Not now. 

One wrapped it sound around both breasts, squeezing and releasing, almost like a snake. The tips of two more began tweaking her nipples, oversensitive as they already were. She tried to force herself further onto the limb that was fucking her, but there was no way to get any traction. She whimpered, “Deeper!”

It complied. Her toes curled. Her fingers clenched. She came hard, the walls of her cunt clenching around the fucking tentacle. Oh Merlin, Circe, Morgana. It fucked her through her orgasm. There was no reprieve, no slackening of pace. She couldn’t bare the thought of stopping. She needed more. Anything. Everything. Another tentacle slithered towards her cunt, this one tweaking her clit, rubbing it hard while the first one kept fucking her.

There was a shift as the tentacles that held her legs apart moved up her thighs and then lifted her ass in the air, changing the angle at which the other tentacle was fucking her. Deeper…harder. She groaned, fingers twisting in the sheet.

She raised her head, trying to get a better view of the writhing limb that was going in and out of her. The tentacle slipped out farther than normal. She was empty. Her breathing was heavy. She saw what was in store for her—the tentacle folded itself over to create a bulbed shape on the end, the thin part wrapping around itself. She licked her lips. That was more like a cock.

The tentacle was back inside her again, filling her, causing her body to shake, supported by the gripping limbs around her thighs. Oh Circe this was good. Her head rolled back on the mattress. She shuddered. All her nerves were on fire. She came hard. She could hear her own cum trickling out of her, soaking the mattress.

Still it went on—trusting in and out while the other tentacle twisted her clit. Oh Morgana.

Should she take a break? Or go right on to the final sequence?

Her breathing was heavy. Maybe a five minute breather…then she’d try the Insatiable setting. “Stop,” she breathed.

The tentacles around her thighs slipped away, lowering her to the mattress. The two that had been tweaking her nipples backed away. The one that had been squeezing her breasts released them. Her clit was finally released. Her cunt was emptied. And her arms were free now. She wiped her hair away from her face, feeling herself resting on the wet patch on the bed. Her whole body was slick with sweat. She just needed a minute…and then there would be a round 2.


	2. Insatiable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well-pleased with the first round of testing, Hermione decides to amp things up with the Insatiable setting on her new toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I've written at this point. If you would like to see Hermione try out other products, let me know and I'll see what else I can come up with.

Chapter 2: Insatiable

The silk robe felt delicious over Hermione’s skin. It was hardly closed, her chest still mostly exposed to the air—not that there was anyone to see.

The flush was fading from her face, and she was cooling off now. Standing in the kitchen, she poured herself another glass of wine. She sipped it, padding barefoot through the room. 

Her whole body still ached, skin sensitive from those first encounters. What could possibly be next?

Insatiable…

Ron had described her that way once. They’d gone several rounds all over the flat and she’d grinned at him, leaning up on her elbows, and reached for him again.

“You’re insatiable! Give a man a rest…”

Still, she’d talked him around within the hour and he had her spread open again. There were all sorts of areas of their relationship that had had problems—Ron was a pig, she was too much of a control freak…but the bedroom? That had never been a problem once they got there.

She reached a teasing hand between her own legs and licked her lips. Still, he did only have one cock and two hands. The feeling of being pinned in place. Several appendages working on her breasts. Feeling herself filled by that thrusting…oh Merlin. She grinned. “No time like the present.”

She made her way back to the bedroom and flicked her wand at the bedding, letting it become clean, dry and rumple-free. Ready for a fresh start.

Hermione took another sip of her wine and mused. “Start with the massage again? Or dive right in?”

The wicker basket sat on the floor. She hadn’t deactivated the spell; the tentacles were all still out, curled up loosely on top of the basket, waiting further instructions from her. She slipped her robe off and let it pool at her feet. She climbed into bed and lay on her side, looking down at the wicker basket. “I’ve been told I’m insatiable. Let’s see what you can do.”

The words were hardly out of her mouth when she felt her body grabbed…arranged. Several tentacles grabbed her around her mid-section, rolling her over onto her stomach. No sooner was she on her stomach than there was solid lifting sensation as they pulled her onto her hands and knees. One or more of the limbs got busy pushing her knees apart. 

A shiver went through Hermione. No one was there to see, but fi they had been…there she was, exposed. Her ass in the air. Her pussy still wet from the previous fucking. Her breasts hung down heavy from her chest. Merlin. She wanted to see herself. A bit of wandless magic pulled the mirror across the room from the far corner to a nearer one, just in her line of sight if she turned her head.

She turned to it just in time to see a tentacle slither in between her legs and begin fucking her, wet and noisily as it filled her wet hole. She groaned, her head dropping down toward the mattress. There were two more tentacles approaching, and as she watched, each one wrapped itself around one of her nipples twisting and pulling as if trying to milk her. Her body shuddered, walls clenching around the tentacle, gushing as she came.

To her immense surprise, the tentacle slid out of her. Her mouth opened in surprise. Under the previous setting her cunt had been kept nearly constantly full. 

She didn’t have time to contemplate the change. The two tentacles trying to milk her breasts shifted, bringing her breasts closer together. The sopping tentacle that had come out of her cunt made for the new opening, slithering between her breasts, using the lubrication from her cunt to ease the way. The tentacle thrusted in and out of the tight space between her breasts a few times, going farther each time, until the inbound thrusts ended with the tentacle between her lips. She tasted herself on it, sucking hard, her eyes sliding closed, groaning around the limb. She was going to have to get herself a Pensieve to review this. Why hadn’t she thought of that sooner?

No more had she begun to be distracted by the tentacle in her mouth than another one worked it’s way into her cunt. Everything felt so good. Her nipples, her breasts, her mouth…her cunt. Circe it was good. The tentacle in her cunt was doing the thing it had earlier—wrapped around itself to make a bulbous shape, hitting hard and deep. She rocked on her knees, forcing her hips back on it, further, deeper. 

Her nipples felt like they were on fire. Maybe a little less would be better, but there was no squirming away from them. The tentacle pushing down her throat and passed her breasts was working in time with the one in her cunt, spearing her between them. She gripped the mattress as her body clenched, flooding again, soaking the mattress. 

She was breathing hard, gagging around the tentacle in her throat, when her cunt became empty again. She whimpered. She wanted to be full. What was this? With the tentacle down her throat and between her tits she couldn’t turn her head to check out the mirror. She felt something drip on her ass.

Two tentacles grasped her cheeks, spreading them. There was another drip.

A tentacle soaked in her own cum was poised above her ass. It moved down, slowly, tentatively, wriggling into the tight pucker of a hole back there, slick with her own juice. It was only in a couple of inches, but she already felt so full. She moaned softly. She could guess what was coming next. 

She was not disappointed.

Another tentacle slithered it’s way into her cunt, even as the one in her ass worked it’s way deeper inside.

Merlin, Circe, Morgana. She’d never been so full in her life. Three of them. Fucking her three holes. Her tits ached. Her whole body shook. She wasn’t going to last long in these circumstances. She could hardly even keep herself up on her knees, her thighs were shaking so badly. She whimpered around the thick appendage in her throat as her body shuddered, everything clenching hard. She would have collapsed onto the bed as she came, except for the tentacles that had wrapped herself around her midsection and held her up, limp as a rag doll for a few seconds. The pressure on her midsection sent another wave of orgasm racking through her body.

The two tentacles that had been working her nipples over for an eternity slithered away from them, and up her arms, lifting her upright. The nipples were hard and swollen, looking almost red. Two more tentacles were wrapped around her legs. She was weightless, carried in the air by all of these strong arms. She wasn’t even over the bed anymore. They’d swung her around until she was being held upright over the wicker basket, arms and legs spread. The tentacles buried in her body had stopped moving while she was rearranged, staying perfectly still.

She could see herself in the mirror—held, poised, totally full. Then, everything seemed to happen at once.

The tentacles in her cunt and ass begin to beat out a rhythm, first one, then the other. Fill her cunt, empty her ass…fill her ass, empty her cunt, almost as if she were on a seesaw. The one in her throat had backed off a little, teasing her lips, her tongue, the roof of her mouth, giving her jaw a bit of a break. 

She wondered vaguely if she’d miscounted seeing ten tentacles before, or if perhaps the number had grown. At least five or six were holding her body…and three buried inside her. Three more slithered over her shoulder and down her front, caressing her breasts, her stomach, her thighs. One of these slipped between the lips of her pussy and pushed back the skin hooding her clit. Oh god. She whimpered again, nearly biting down on the tentacle in her mouth. If it felt any pain, there was no acknowledgment. “Deeper, faster,” she murmured, her head lolling as she came, even as she said the words.

All three of the intruding tentacles in her body picked up the pace, the ones in her ass and her cunt hardly leaving before the other slammed in. She could feel the two ends pressing against her insides. Before long, they were moving in unison…empty her body…fill it up. In. Out. Deeper. Harder. More. Her body shook. She’d long since lost count of the orgasms. Her floor was soaked in her own cum. 

The tentacle in her throat had gotten more aggressive along with the others, making her deep throat it again, giving her what she craved. Filling her absolutely. Her shaking muscles couldn’t have held her in any position at this point. It was amazing. She could hardly imagine being pinned like this between two solid sweaty bodies (or three)…but to be held like this, the cool air on her sweaty skin as she was filled again and again. Bliss.

She gushed again as she felt a second tentacle try to join the first one in her cunt. She was so swollen, so tight. There was no room for another one inside. It contented itself playing with her outer lips, as the waiting nearby in hopes of an opening appearing.

She moaned softly as the one in her throat slipped out and started to toy with her nipples again. “Stop,” she said softly.

She was utterly spent. The tentacles in her ass and cunt were still inside as the other appendages lowered her onto the bed. The one in her ass slipped out. The one in her cunt uncurled itself and withdrew.

All of the other tentacles left her body wherever they were touching her. Her skin was flushed and sweaty. She was lying in a large wet patch. She hardly had the energy to turn her head towards the mirror, but the sight of herself so thoroughly fucked and sated was enough to send one last ripple through her.

She closed her eyes with a satisfied smile.


End file.
